Obsecion
by andan1324
Summary: una loca chica de nuevo ingreso se enamora de grell y hace un enorme plan para separar a grell de william


Bueno esta es mi nueva historia espero les guste, todo pertenece a yana toboso

Obsesión

En el despacho shinigami llego la temporada de los nuevos ingresados, era cuando a shinigamis jóvenes eran asignados a shinigamis superiores, este año llegaron dos recién ingresados era hombre y una mujer, el hombre quedo bajo la doctrina de Erick mientras que la mujer quedo bajo el mando de el extravagante shinigami carmesí, era una joven de cabellera castaña, con unos hermosos ojos y unas muy delineadas curvas, la joven se llamaba Emily Laurent

-bueno niña aprovechando que estas aquí llena esta pila de documentos-era el papeleo que le habían asignado a él-ahorita vuelvo voy a la oficina de mi amor

-si señor –contesto Emily tomando la enorme pila

Grell entro a la oficina de William sin tocar como siempre y se sentó en el regazo de su amante, will empezó a susurrarle a grell algo erótico que provoco que las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornaran del mismo tono de su cabellera, después grell volteo y le dio un apasionado beso a William que duro varios minutos pero estaban tan concentrados en su beso que no se dieron cuenta de que la joven estaba observándolos y tanta fue su impresión que tiro todos los papeles y estos quedaron regados por todo el suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? Y ¿Por qué tiraste todos los papeles? Estas idiota o que -grito furioso grell y se levanto para ayudar a la joven a recogerlos

-no es que yo solo vine para que me firmara los documentos-hablaba con dificultad pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo

-¿grell que hace ella con todo tu papeleo?-pregunto will

-nada amor y te dije que no me dieras subordinados pues son unos inútiles-dijo mirando a ver a Emily

-pues no es tu decisión y ahora ve a terminar tu trabajo

-bueno lo termino pero solo si me consientes en la noche-dijo jalando a will de la corbata y dándole un beso

-está bien pero apúrate-dijo cortando el beso

-bueno gracias will y tu ven conmigo que tenemos que terminar eso-dijo saliendo de la oficina y detrás del iba Emily con la pila de papeles que apenas le dejaban ver

Grell se la paso horas regañando a la pobre joven, y después que terminaron su largo trabajo, Emily le pregunto a grell si le podía dar tres días libres pues tenía unos asuntos importantes que resolver y grell sin otro remedio se los tuvo que conceder pero con la previa autorización de William

Dos días después William estaba tranquilo en su oficina pero le llego un aviso importante, era del congreso de los ancianos shinigamis el documento decía que debía ir lo más pronto posible para resolver un problema que había con uno de sus subordinados

William al ver esto se dirigió lo más pronto posible, cuando llego se encontró en un tribunal donde en lo alto estaban los 5 shinigamis que conformaban el congreso

-señor spears lo citamos hoy para informarle que su subordinado el señor sutcliff será aislado por un lapso de seis meses a consecuencia de todos los problemas que ha causado últimamente-dijo el más anciano de todos

-si señores pero ¿Por qué será aislado?

-porque vimos que usted ya no es capaz para controlarlo y lo reformaremos mediante tratamiento especializado

-¿Cuándo se lo llevaran?

-será hoy mismo y ya puede retirarse solo era informarle ese asunto importante

-bueno entonces me retiro

Will regreso rápido a su despacho y siguió con su trabajo, después grell fue a hacerle una visita como las de siempre pero después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió y eran dos enormes hombres que venían en busca de grell para ya llevárselo.

-grell vienen a recogerte, fue una orden de los ancianos shinigamis, te aislaran por seis meses y te reformaran

-no will no dejes que me lleven yo no quiero que me alejen de ti-dijo aferrándose al cuello del moreno

-no grell debes ir-dijo arrojando a grell hacia los hombres para que estos los sujetaran de los brazos

-¡no will! No quiero, promete que me iras a visitar promételo-dijo mientras los grandes hombres lo sacaban de la oficina a rastras

-si grell prometo ir a visitarte cada semana

Los hombres llevaron a grell a un gran centro que estaba rodeado de torres de vigilancia pues el centro era un manicomio y re entrenamiento de shinigamis que por alguna razón habían sido enviados ahí, grell fue acusado de ser un shinigami totalmente violento y corromper las reglas gravemente, fue encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad, acolchonada y con una camisa de fuerza, pues su tortura iniciaría pronto

El tratamiento que le daban a grell diario era una terapia de choques eléctricos en las sienes, era para controlarle los nervios que le causaban la agresividad, después de eso era encerrado en la absoluta soledad de su cuarto, eso era siempre pero el pelirrojo tenía una esperanza que era la visita que le daría su William

Ya era viernes de visita semanal, grell llevaba una semana en el lugar y estaba arto pero solo resistía porque sabía que will iría a verlo, pasaron horas y William no llegaba, grell entristeció y comenzó a llorar pero un rato después llego un paquete para el pelirrojo, era un pequeño canasto que contenía pastelillos y dulces, junto al paquete había una nota que decía

"hola mi hermoso pelirrojo lamento que tu William no te haya querido visitar, yo quería ir pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer por eso te dejo esto que hice con mis propias manos especialmente para ti espero te gusten te mando mil besos hasta luego"

Grell no tenía idea de quién pudo haber enviado ese paquete pero ignoro su pregunta y comenzó a comer su regalo

Mientras que en la oficina todo estaba loco, Erick y Alan quien sabe donde se encontraban, Ronald se estaba acostando bajo su escritorio con la nueva subordinada de grell, nadie hizo su trabajo y esto le provoco horas extras a William, cuando menos vio ya era la hora de la visita pero no podía ir pues tenía mucho papeleo que hacer así que salió a controlar a todo el mundo y regreso a llenar la enorme pila de papeleo que le esperaba

Todas las semanas pasaba lo mismo, nadie trabajaba provocándole horas extra a William y que no pudiera ir a ver a grell, mientras que a grell todas esas de semanas le llegaba un paquete del mismo remitente. En el aislamiento a grell lo obligaban a olvidar malas costumbres mediante la tortura, de tanta cosa que le hicieron olvidar ya no parecía grell sutcliff, le cortaron su larga melena y lo convirtieron en un hombre serio y frio más que William

Cuando llego a la oficina nadie creía lo que estaba viendo era un grell totalmente distinto, tenía el cabello corto peinado pulcramente, con un traje negro y sus gafas ya no tenían cadena, apenas llego fue por su agenda

-señor vengo a reportarme al trabajo, vengo por mi agenda-dijo fríamente

-grell al fin regresas que bueno lamento no haberte ido a ver nunca-dijo William pues llevaba seis meses que no veía a su amante

-déjalo así al fin yo sé que no te importa mi vida bueno me retiro-dijo tomando la agenda y saliendo de la oficina

Grell se ubico en su oficina, todo estaba como lo había dejado solo que no se había ninguna marca de deterioro o de polvo todo estaba limpio, grell comenzó con su papeleo y después de un rato llego su subordinada

-hola señor grell que bueno que llego ya lo extrañaba ¿le gusto que limpiara su oficina diario?

-está bien y ¿qué paso aquí en mi ausencia?-dijo fríamente sin apartar la vista de sus papeles

-pues nada todo fue muy aburrido sin usted y por cierto ¿no quiere que le traiga un café o un te?-dijo la joven

-traime un té del que gustes

-si de inmediato le traigo uno-la joven planeaba algo

Cuando fue a la cafetería para preparar el café se topo con Ronald, este quiso besarla pues fue su novia durante seis meses pero ella se negó y le dijo que terminaba con él pues ya había conseguido a uno mejor y más guapo que él, la joven se alejo de él y fue a preparar un te sumamente extraño pero al fin que lo termino fue a entregárselo al pelirrojo

-sabes te digo un secreto, estoy destrozado porque no puedo creer que a quien más amaba me prometió irme a visitar sin falta y no lo cumplió y mejor alguien que ni conozco me procuraba obsequios cada semana-dijo para después beber el te

-de hecho señor yo soy la que le enviaba esos paquetes y otra cosa usted me encanta y ahora es mío-el te tenía una poción de amor incluida

-pues tu también me encantas ven para que te pueda hacer mía-estaba ya bajo los efectos de la misma

-oh si siempre quise esto, usted me encanta-dijo sentándose en el regazo del hombre

-pues vamos a empezar con la acción-dijo tirando a la joven al suelo y a arrancarle la ropa para después iniciar

-oh si mas rápido mas mas –decía desesperadamente la joven

-eso sí muévete más Emily –decía difícilmente el pelirrojo

Ronald necesitaba una autorización de grell así que fue a su oficina, toco la puerta por un largo tiempo pero después de un rato se desespero y entro a la oficina y encontró a grell y a Emily en plena acción, cerro rápido la puerta y fue de inmediato a la oficina de William, la pareja se vistió lo más rápido que pudo e hicieron la pinta de que nada había sucedido, para que después de un rato llegara William furioso junto con Ronald

-¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?-grito furioso William

-aquí no paso nada y no venga a mi oficina a molestarme por algo que un mocoso idiota le dijo-William estaba sorprendido porque grell nunca antes le había dicho haci a Ronald

-¿dime grell que te hicieron en ese lugar?-dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo, pudo ver que los ojos de grell habían tomado un leve tono rosa

-nada idiota y mejor déjame que Emily y yo no estábamos haciendo nada indebido y mejor ve a divertirte con tu amado papeleo y tu trabajo ya que es lo único que es correcto en tu vida-dijo furioso

-Sutcliff te has ganado diez horas extra y ahora a trabajar y espero no tener otra queja de ti por hoy-dijo para después salir

-hay grell ese ya no importa me tienes a mí y yo a ti –dijo abrazándolo por la espalda

-si amor ahora vamos a segur con el trabajo para después divertirnos-dijo regresando a su escritorio

William en su oficina se preguntaba el porqué grell tenía los ojos así pero nunca llego a una conclusión definitiva. Los días pasaron, grell nada mas estaba tras de Emily y ella vestía lo mas coqueta que podía, vestía una minifalda entablada con unas medias que solo le dejaban ver poco de sus torneadas piernas y una blusa que delineaba su figura, la joven llamaba mucho la atención de sus colegas haciendo que el pelirrojo estuviera más agresivo de lo normal pero esta actitud de celos le encantaba a ella, era una relación enfermiza pero los dos estaban felices con ella

Will fue a consultar la ayuda de undertaker y este le dijo que grell podía estar bajo el efecto de una poción de amor pero que no sabía la solución para revertirla así que William fue de inmediato a enfrentar a la mujer para que le diera el antídoto

-Emily dime cual es el antídoto para revertir la poción que le diste a grell-dijo invocando su guadaña

-nunca te diré porque tú no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir a grell sutcliff para siempre

Flash Back de Emily

Ella acababa de graduarse en la división de Francia, pero ella tenía un ídolo que es grell sutcliff, vio la forma de ser transferida pero su jefe se lo denegaba, un día se quedo sola con su jefe y siguió insistiendo

-señor por favor transfiérame me urge estar en esa división

-mira ahora que estamos solos te digo la verdadera razón, no te voy a cambiar porque sino ya no vería esas dulces caderas que poses-dijo tomándola de las caderas y dándole un beso inesperado

-no señor déjeme

-no tu eres mía y no te dejare ir

-bueno seré suya una vez solo si me transfiere-dijo triste

-si por mi esta perfecto-dijo empezando a bajarse los pantalones

Emily tuvo que hacer todo lo que el hombre quiso pero no le importaba porque él iba a cumplir su parte del trato y luego que la transfirieron llego a un pequeño departamento y lo empezó a llenar con sus objetos de grell

Su primer día de trabajo fue emocionante y más cuando iba a entrar en la oficina del pelirrojo pero todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo porque el extravagante pelirrojo empezó a maltratarle

-bueno niña aprovechando que estas aquí llena esta pila de papeles-era una pila que llegaba hasta el techo-ahorita vuelvo voy a la oficina de mi amor

-si señor-dijo comenzando a llenarlos

Emily comenzó a llenarlos y se tardo horas porque algunos eran muy avanzados pero cuando al fin termino necesitaba la firma del pelirrojo pero tenía que salir a buscarlo pero mejor para ahorrarse otra ida mas llevo consigo la enorme pila, entro a la oficina de William y encontró a el amor de su vida besándose con William, su corazón se partió en dos y se quedo en shock tirando todos los papeles

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? Y ¿Por qué tiraste todos los papeles? Estas idiota o que -grito furioso grell y se levanto para ayudar a la joven a recogerlos

-no es que yo solo vine para que me firmara los documentos-hablaba con dificultad pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo

-¿grell que hace ella con todo tu papeleo?-pregunto will

-nada amor y te dije que no me dieras subordinados pues son unos inútiles-dijo mirando a ver a Emily

-pues no es tu decisión y ahora ve a terminar tu trabajo

-bueno lo termino pero solo si me consientes en la noche-dijo jalando a will de la corbata y dándole un beso

-está bien pero apúrate-dijo cortando el beso

-bueno gracias will y tu ven conmigo que tenemos que terminar eso-dijo saliendo de la oficina y detrás del iba Emily con la pila de papeles que apenas le dejaban ver

Grell se pasó horas regañando a la joven, esta tenía ganas de soltar lágrimas pero lo resistió, después de unas horas tuvo una gran idea y la quería iniciar inmediatamente

-señor sutcliff-dijo temerosa

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?-dijo sin soltar la mirada de los papeles

-quería pedirle tres días para que yo pueda ir a la división de Francia y resolver un asunto-dijo con la cabeza agachada pues tenía ganas de reír porque todo era un engaño

-sí pero solo tres días no quiero que estés fuera muchos días

-si gracias-dijo saliendo rápido de la oficina

Emily no fue a Francia fue a ver al congreso de ancianos shinigamis

-señores vengo decirles si pueden encerrar al señor sutcliff en un centro de re formación de shinigamis porque cada vez está más violento y el señor spears ya no lo puede controlar

-bien señorita haremos su petición solo porque vemos que sus palabras son ciertas

-bueno gracias señores

Después siguió su viaje de regreso pero cuando llego el pelirrojo ya no estaba porque ya se lo habían llevado, fingió tristeza pero estaba feliz de que su plan iba a la perfección, sabía que las visitas eran semanales y que tal vez spears iría a visitar a grell así que decidió hacer un desastre en la oficina para que el moreno no saliera, mando a Erick junto con Alan a una misión falsa en lo profundo del bosque

-¿roni podemos divertirnos un ratito?-dijo inocentemente

-claro nena-dijo cargándola y acostándola debajo de su escritorio

Paso así una hora y después como pudo le dio un pretexto al rubio y se separo de él para rápido vestirse e ir a su casa por un paquete que debía entregar en el manicomio, lo entrego rápido y regreso al trabajo sino le iría peor, cuando Erick y Alan regresaron estaban muy cofundados pero ya no quisieron decir nada y retomaron su trabajo

Emily cada semana hacia lo mismo hasta que al fin pasaron los seis meses y regreso el pelirrojo más guapo de lo normal, era más frio que el mismo William pero eso no le importaba, se trato de acercar a él mostrándole las piernas al caminar o usando minifaldas y escotes pero el pelirrojo no cedía ya que tenía el corazón hecho pedazos por William esto hizo que la joven enfureciera y tuvo que modificar sus planes, le echaría una poción de amor en su te, pero cuando iba en camino a preparárselo se encontró con Ronald

-Emily te estaba buscando ¿Por qué ya no me has besado ni apapachado? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo triste en rubio

-pues que encontré a un hombre mejor que tu y aléjate de mi inútil-dijo tomando su te y alejándose del hombre

Le dio el té al pelirrojo y le dio rápido un beso porque al primero que besara le daría su corazón, el pelirrojo quedo bajo el encanto y ya solo obedecía sus ordenes y caprichos, así que ella le dijo que por nada del mundo se acercara a los demás shinigamis ya que por su culpa fue encerrado y torturado, grell creyó en sus palabras y cada que podían tenían "juegos" en la oficina pero un día si los cacho Ronald Knox que de inmediato fue por William y este fue a regañarlos pero el pelirrojo le contesto más grosero y se gano horas extra, a Emily le gustaba el gran trabajo que había hecho y no quería dejarlo nunca mas

Fin de Flash Back

-¡el es mío y de nadie mas no te dejare mi felicidad nunca no nunca!

-pero él no te ama déjalo ir-dijo William

-el me ama y debí matarte cuando pude-dijo abrazando a grell que estaba detrás de ella-grell amor lo puedes matar lo harías por mi por favor-dijo haciendo una voz inocente

-claro amor por ti haría lo que fuera-dijo invocando a su moto sierra

Grell empezó a atacar a William lo más rápido que podía, William se defendía ágilmente y en un ataque del pelirrojo aprovecho para hacerlo caer con su guadaña para después rápido arrebatarle su guadaña, los demás shinigamis escucharon el ruido y llegaron rápido al lugar para después sujetar a grell junto con Emily por la espalda

-ahora dime cual es el antídoto-dijo sujetando a la joven de la barbilla

-un beso del verdadero amor-dijo agachando la cabeza

-bueno-tomo a grell y le dio un dulce beso

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-pregunto grell confuso- suéltenme me lastiman

-que por esta loca estuviste seis meses en el manicomio, hizo lo posible para que yo no te visitara y te hechizo para hacerte suyo

-¿ósea que por ella me traumaron me arruinaron mi hermosa cabellera y me rompieron el corazón?

-si exactamente

-maldita loca me las vas a pagar a ver will dame a mi bebe para ahorita mismo voy a cortarla en dos

-no grell le daremos un castigo como el que te dio a ti-dijo William

-no por favor tengan piedad yo solo quería a grell solo lo quería al-comenzó a soltar lagrimas

-eso no es excusa y ahora llévense a esa loca-dijo grell abrazando a will

-grell te amo-dijo mientras se la llevaban

-¡loca!-grito el pelirrojo

William le informo al congreso de lo sucedido y le dieron a Emily 20 años en el manicomio, mientras que la pareja seguía siendo la misma que antes pero grell estaba muy deprimido que había perdido su hermoso cabello por una tontería, así que fue con under para que le reparara su hermosa cabellera la cual si volvió a ser la misma de antes y todo volvió a la normalidad

FIN

Espero les haya gustado y por favor comenten gracias por leer


End file.
